


To Be A King Beside You

by Austinattack



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad guy!Liam, Bad guy!Louis, Bad guy!Niall, Bad guy!Zayn, Blood, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Choking, Enemies to Lovers, Hair Pulling, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Mouth Covering, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threatening, Top Harry, Very slight feminization, Violence, kingdom au, knife usage, non-graphic stabbing, panty wearing, prince!harry, slight ziam, sugar daddy discussion as a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austinattack/pseuds/Austinattack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis found high paying work from a man who runs a thieving operation. He's stolen money and artifacts and books and all that. But never a person. Seems easy enough, though. Hold them for ransom, give them back, and get paid. </p><p>Harry is Prince of the country. The happy, kindhearted Prince, who doesn't entirely want the throne. He happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p><p>Louis can't fall in love with their hostage. And he won't.<br/>Harry shouldn't fall in love with his captor. But he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [To Be A King Beside You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299375) by [Lady_Lina_Raspberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lina_Raspberry/pseuds/Lady_Lina_Raspberry)



> Once again, I've made the mistake of starting a new fic.  
> We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Title is from 'What A Feeling' by One Direction
> 
> Now available in Russian! https://ficbook.net/readfic/4405159

“Are you sure?”

“Completely.”

“How completely?”

“One hundred percent. That’s him.”

“If you’re right, this could be huge for us.”

“I _am_ right. Wait here. I’ll get him.”

“Louis, wait!”

“Shush, I got this.”

And with that, the whispered conversation died down, and the smaller of the two men got up from their hiding spot, leaving his dark haired companion behind. He walked slowly over the grassy forest floor, nearing the edge of the little pond where another man was sitting. Even from behind, Louis knew who he was. The wavy, shoulder length brown hair and the golden boots neatly placed beside his hip, along with the way his face was turned towards the sun made Louis positive that it was him.

He would know Prince Harry Styles anywhere.

Louis only watched for a few moments, able to hear the swishing of the water that the prince had his feet in, and he heard him humming softly. Louis couldn’t back out now. He doubted the prince would recognize him anyway.

“Excuse me,” Louis murmured, stepping closer.

Harry’s head whipped around, his wide green eyes focusing on Louis before a grin stretched across his face. “Hi!”

Louis wanted to scoff. This kid was way too trusting and relaxed. But he’d already known that. “Hello,” he said, smiling sweetly at the Prince. “Sorry to bother you, but I seem to have gotten myself lost and--”

“I know you!” Harry cut him off excitedly, pulling his feet out of the water, his black jeans rolled up a bit. “You worked in our offices! And you left without reason why,” he babbled, a small pout forming on his lips.

God, that was bad. Harry wasn’t supposed to have remembered. Louis had only worked there for two weeks! “Ah, you’re the prince,” he said, feigning realization. “Um, yes. I had a family emergency and had to leave. I didn’t have time to give a formal reason.”

Harry’s pout softened, and he nodded. “Well, you could have said goodbye. Louis, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Louis said softly, biting his lip. He’d worked at the palace about three years ago. How Harry remembered him was beyond him.

“Sit with me?” Harry asked, smiling hopefully up at Louis. “The water is getting cold, but it’s still nice. Like, once your feet get numb it’s okay.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that, and he just nodded, sitting down beside the Prince, though he didn’t put his feet in the water. “What are you doing out here, your highness?”

Harry scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “Please call me Harry,” he said, looking over at Louis. “I always come out here. I like this spot. It’s really peaceful.”

“Isn’t it dangerous to be out here alone, though?” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Harry just shrugged. “Hasn’t been a problem yet,” he said softly, looking back at the water, pushing his feet in again. “What are _you_ doing out here?” he asked, closing his eyes so he could turn his face towards the sun.

“I’m a bit lost,” Louis lied. “Was on my way home. Thought I’d make a detour.”

“I’m pretty good at navigating. I could help you get back,” Harry said, smiling. “But you’ll have to wait here with me for a while. The sun is still nice and warm.”

Louis looked at Harry, his eyebrows furrowed. The Prince was just as strange as he remembered. “Sure,” he murmured, though. He could sit there with Harry. He could be normal again. He knew the lake. He’d gone there often when he was a child, splashing around in the water trying to catch frogs. It truly was a peaceful place. Louis wondered if Harry went there to escape his Princely duties. Even the short time Louis spent at the Palace, he could tell that Harry didn’t fully enjoy being the next in line to rule the country.

They only sat there for a few quiet moments before the other man who had been hiding with Louis apparently wasn’t going to wait any longer. He sneaked from the spot behind the trees, a red cloth in his hand, and he walked up behind the Prince, pushing the cloth over his mouth as quickly as he could.

“Zayn!” Louis hissed, frowning. “I had it!”

“You were taking too long,” Zayn gritted as Harry struggled in his grip.

Louis sighed, and he tried to help Zayn pull Harry into a standing position, but the Prince was bigger than both of them, and obviously not willing to go without a fight.

Harry fell backwards, pushing Zayn down beneath him so he was pinned under his back, and he thrashed around, whimpering behind the cloth.

But Zayn’s grip on Harry’s mouth was tight, and he used his other hand to grab the Prince’s throat, not too hard, but just enough to scare him a little.

Louis hurriedly got on top of Harry, straddling his hips to hold him down. He smiled though, when he saw Harry’s eyes start to flutter, the drug in the cloth already working. “Don’t worry, _your highness_ ,” he cooed, gently pushing his hand through Harry’s hair, moving it off of his face. “We’re going to take good  care of you.”

Harry’s brain was fuzzy then, his drooping eyes glued to Louis’ face. He tried to move his arms, or his legs, or his body or _something_. But he couldn’t. He could barely keep his eyes open. He struggled, but eventually, his eyes slipped closed, body slumping against the other two men.

 

The next thing he knew, Harry was waking up, his eyes fluttering as they tried to focus. He was cold, and it was dark and damp, and he could hear muffled voices.

All of his senses suddenly flooded back to him, and his eyes shot open,  while he tugged hard at the restraints that were binding his arms together behind his back. His legs were bound to the chair he was sitting in, and the chair was connected to the ground, though Harry desperately tried to move it.

He let out a frustrated noise, before his head lifted, eyes widening as he noticed the other man sitting in a chair right across from him. “Louis?” he rasped out.

Louis just smirked at him, arms crossed over his chest. “Welcome back, Sunshine.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive response!! Omg. Please keep commenting, too. You guys don't even know how much it means to me<3

“So tell me, Prince Harry,” Liam asked, his fingers curled around a teacup. “How old are you? We have a little bet going on. To me, you don’t look a day over eighteen.”

“He’s definitely twenty!” a blonde man shouted, grinning from behind Liam.

Harry just glared at the man sat across from him at the wobbly table. He’d been moved to another chair, though he was still bound to it. This room wasn’t as dark and dreary, either. It had lights, and a sink and a counter. It was kind of like a little kitchen.

But Harry didn’t respond to this _Liam_. Louis had kindly introduced Harry to the four men he had the pleasure of being dragged around by. But he wasn’t going to speak to him. He wasn’t going to speak to any of them.

“Oh, come on, your highness. You can talk to me, can’t you?” Liam said, smiling sweetly.

“Fuck’s sake,” Zayn said, rolling his eyes. “Who cares how old he is. Have you called the boss yet?”

Liam frowned and looked over at Zayn. “Yes. He’s in America. And won’t be able to stop in for a week or so.”

Zayn sighed and shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Anyway,” Liam said, turning back to Harry, once again smiling. “Tell us how old you are.”

When Harry still said nothing, Liam frowned deeply.

“You’re being rude,” Louis said, then. He’d been leaning against the wall behind Harry, staying quiet up until then. He walked forward to the counter, and fixed up one of teacups, making it how he usually did, before he carried it over to Harry, setting in front of the lad. “Now listen. I’ll cut your hands apart so you can drink this. But if you try anything, you’re going to get hurt. Understand?” he said, his face way too close to Harry’s.

The prince just nodded once, eyes locked on Louis.’ He felt betrayed by the other, though he wasn’t sure why. He’d had no reason to trust Louis.

Louis smiled and he pulled a knife out of his pocket, reaching back to cut through the ropes holding Harry’s hands. It was too predictable, the way Harry lunged for his knife, but Louis was ready for it. And he was much quicker. He grabbed a handful of the Prince’s hair, and yanked harshly, getting behind him so he could press the blade of his knife to his throat. “Silly boy,” Louis almost cooed against his ear. “Now you don’t get tea at all. Should poison you with that awful shit Niall makes.”

“Hey!” the blonde man whined, glaring at Louis. The three other men were clearly unaffected by Louis holding a knife to Harry’s neck.

“Play nice, Lou,” Liam said, standing up to walk over to them, producing a new rope from somewhere.

Louis scoffed as Liam bound up Harry’s wrists again. “I’m the nicest out of you lot.”

“Think Niall’s got that title,” Zayn quipped, smirking.

“Whatever,” Louis muttered, putting his knife away once Harry was tied up again.

Liam let out a sigh, and he picked up the blindfold that had previously been over Harry’s eyes. “Don’t know what we’re going to do with you for a whole week,” he said, frowning as he tied the cloth over the Prince’s eyes once again. “Zayn. Niall. Let’s get him to a room,” he instructed.

The two men obeyed, walking over to pull Harry up out of the chair, while Louis watched.

Harry struggled of course, still trying to get away from them, but Zayn and Niall both had firm grips on him as the dragged him from the room. Liam started to leave behind them, but Louis spoke.

“Li? Are we going to like. Hurt him?” he asked, biting his lip.

Liam frowned, and walked back to Louis. “I hope not. But his family is going to be desperate to get him back. This is going to bring in a lot for us. We just have to be careful. Try not to worry too much about it, yeah?”

Louis nodded once, looking at his leader. “Yeah.” It was just strange to him. They’d never done anything like this, and Louis still wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Liam smiled at Louis, and patted his shoulder, before he left the room.

 

Harry was shoved into a tiny room, so hard that he stumbled over and crashed into something, and then he heard a loud slam of metal. His hands were free though, and he quickly ripped off his blindfold, eyes adjusting to the dark room he was in. It was so small. Three concrete walls, with the last one being thick metal bars closing him in. There was a tiny bed against one wall, and a little cubicle type area with a toilet, the sink being on the open side of the wall. Harry had crashed into the table in the room, knocking it into the chair that were now both toppled over.

Harry felt bile rise in his stomach as an overwhelming sense of terror fell over him, and he let out a whimper, covering his face with his hands. He was a prisoner here. And he had no idea what they were going to do to him.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he’d been in there. But in the time, he’d tried to break down the metal cage door, failing, obviously; he’d screamed a whole lot, seeing if anyone could hear him; he’d searched the room for any sign that he could escape;  and now he was curled up in a ball on the floor, rocking back and forth, praying that it was all a bad dream.

He picked his head up though, when he heard the metal clanking together, and he saw Louis standing inside the room, a tray in his hand.

“If you attack me, I’ll beat the shit out of you,” Louis threatened, though his voice was gentle. When Harry didn’t move from his spot, Louis walked further into the room, and set the tray down on the little table. There was a plate with what looked like some sort meat, vegetables, and a slice of bread; and a cup of tea on the tray, along with silverware and a cloth napkin. “Don’t worry. Niall’s cooking isn’t as bad as his tea making,” he said with a grin.

Harry just stared at him, his former misery masked now with cold eyes and a frown.

Louis looked right back at him, and he sighed softly. “You have to eat,” he said simply, before he turned again to head back towards the door.

“What do you want with me?” Harry whispered.

Louis stopped moving, and turned again, looking down at the Prince. “You’re worth a lot of money. Your ransom will be high.”

“They won’t pay,” Harry whispered, looking down at his still bare feet. “They don’t need me.”

And if that wasn’t the saddest thing Louis had ever heard. “That’s not true. Pretty sure they’ll want their son back,” he murmured.

Harry shook his head. “They won’t give you money. They won’t.”

Louis sighed softly, and bit his lip. “Eat. And get some rest,” he said, and then turned once again to leave, closing the heavy door behind him.

*******

Harry didn’t eat. And he didn’t eat the next morning when Zayn dropped off another plate. And he didn’t eat that afternoon, either. He didn’t move much from the little bed, curled up around himself.

When Louis came around again that evening with a dinner plate, he frowned when he saw the three untouched plates sitting on the table. “Trying to starve yourself to death?” he asked, and frowned when Harry didn’t respond. “Well, you shouldn’t because it’s painful. Come on. Spaghetti night. Homemade sauce and everything.” Harry’s silence stretched on, and Louis scoffed. “What, you’re too good to eat our food? It’s not fancy enough for you and your princely taste-buds?”

Harry shifted at that, rolling onto his side to glare up at Louis. “No. My _princely taste-buds_ just don’t want to taste poison from a bunch of criminals.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, and set the plate down. “It’s not poisoned. We need you alive, remember? You’re no use to us if you’re dead.”

Harry moved back to facing the wall, closing his eyes. “You’ll have to shove it down my throat then. I’ll die before I give you all what you want.”

Louis stared at the back of Harry’s head, frowning, before he slowly walked forward. He sat down on the edge of bed, and sighed. “You’re gonna let this food go to waste,” he murmured, giving it one last try. “When there are people in your own country that are starving.”

Harry couldn’t take it anymore, and he let out an angry noise, turning over quickly to attempt to grab Louis.

But once again, Louis was too quick, and it barely took him a few seconds to have the Prince pinned to the bed beneath him, his knife once again at his throat. “Why can’t you just behave?” he growled, letting the blade carefully press enough to draw a little bit of blood.

“You gonna kill me?” Harry gritted, struggling under Louis.

Louis rolled his eyes, though he pressed the knife harder, so it would hurt him slightly. “Maybe I should. You’re annoying as hell.”

Harry winced, his eyes squeezing shut for only a moment, before he forced them back open. “Do it, then,” he growled, though Louis didn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes flitted to his lips.

Louis’ eyes narrowed, and he leaned down, so his nose was just about brushing Harry’s. “You’re lucky that you’re cute,” he whispered, and he kissed the Prince once, firm and quick, and then he was off of him, walking back to the door and exiting and slamming it closed. “Eat your goddamned dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be lovely and comment! you're lovely anyway, but comments make me feel so so so happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Louis didn’t visit Harry again until three days later, when they found out that their boss wasn’t coming for yet another two weeks. It was inconvenient, really, but it was expected. Their boss didn’t much care about inconveniencing them.

So Louis entered the room Harry was in, a cup of tea in his hand. For himself, of course. He wasn’t even sure why he was there. But no one was paying attention to him, and he was bored. “Good morning,” he mumbled, closing the door and grabbing the chair to sit in. He tried not to be too pleased with the empty plate on the table, a sign that Harry had eaten.

Harry didn’t respond, though, curled up on the bed facing the wall, as he usually was.

Louis just sighed, setting his cup down on the table. “Frank isn’t coming in for two more fuckin’ weeks,” he said, frowning. “Figures.”

“Could just let me go,” Harry finally mumbled. “Get back at him, yeah?”

Louis chuckled quietly, running his fingers along the side of his cup. “Nice try. Pretty sure he’d kill all of us.”

“Could tell him I escaped,” Harry said.

“There’s no way you can escape,” Louis said, and it didn’t mean it to sound so scary, just pointing out a fact.

Harry didn’t add on, falling silent again.

Louis stared at the back of his head, frowning slightly, before he just looked around the room. It was freezing in there. And it was dark and damp, and it didn’t seem very fair at all. Zayn always told Louis he was too soft, anyway. “It’s cold in here,” he said out loud, and as expected, Harry didn’t respond.

So Louis got up from the chair, leaving his teacup on the table, and he left, making sure to close the door behind him. He was back within ten minutes, though, a heavy blanket in his arms. He let himself back in, and walked to the bed, setting the blanket down.

Harry looked up at him, then, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“If you freeze to death, or get a cold or some shit, we’ll get in trouble,” Louis said, frowning, and he turned from Harry quickly. “Goodnight,” he murmured, taking his cup again.

“Goodnight,” Harry answered this time, his voice soft and timid as Louis disappeared back down the hallway.

***

Louis insisted on bringing Harry his breakfast the next morning, ignoring Zayn’s questioning glares. He took the tray with eggs and toast and bacon to the room, though he didn’t open the door right away. The Prince was still fast asleep, sprawled out on the bed, under both of the blankets he now had. Louis smiled, and he moved as quietly as he could into the cell, choosing to not shut the door since it was so loud. He just left it open a tiny crack, hoping Harry wouldn't notice if he woke up. He set down the tray on the table, and just kind of watched the Prince, noticing the way his eyebrows furrowed in his sleep.

Soon enough, Harry was waking up, tossing and turning until his eyes fluttered open. He frowned though, when he saw Louis sitting there. “You usually watch people sleep?” Harry asked, his voice low and gravely.

“No,” Louis said, crossing his ankles. “Just didn’t want to wake you.”

“Well, how sweet of you,” Harry said sarcastically, sitting up a little, pulling the blanket up to his chin. It was always cold in the mornings. But he wasn’t going to thank Louis for the extra one.

Louis rolled his eyes, and pushed the plate of food towards Harry. “I’m the sweetest. Now eat.”

“Yes, master,” Harry grumbled, which made Louis smirk and rolled his eyes again. Harry took the plate, though he just pulled it onto his lap so he wouldn’t have to use the table. He scarfed it all down, not daring to look up at Louis, even though Harry could feel his eyes on him. When he finished, he set the plate on the table again, and went right back to lying down, pulling the blanket up and facing the wall. “Why are you still here?” He asked after a few long, silent moments.

Louis shrugged, sitting up a little. “Liam’s in a tizzy, and Zayn follows him around like a lost puppy, and Niall is out getting supplies. I’ve nothing to do.”

“So you choose to sit and stare at me.”

“Yup.”

“Exciting.”

“You are the Prince, afterall. Bloody royalty. It’s very exciting indeed,” Louis said, smirking again.

Harry scoffed, and turned slightly to glare at Louis. “You’re annoying.”

“Well, so are you,” Louis retorted, crossing his arms. “Guess we’re a match made in heaven.”

“Why did you kiss me?” Harry asked suddenly, his eyes still locked on Louis.

Louis’s eyebrows knitted together, and his lips pursed. “Wanted to. It’s not my fault you have nice lips.”

Harry frowned, and looked down at his lap. “You didn’t have any right,” he whispered.

“Your charm just got the best of me,” Louis quipped, batting his eyes at Harry. “Couldn’t help myself! Besides, you definitely didn’t push me away.”

“You didn’t give me chance to,” Harry defended. “It was barely a kiss, anyway. Pathetic, really.”

“Ha,” Louis voiced loudly. “Bullshit. You loved it. Bet you’d let me kiss you again.”

“You’re just saying that because _you_ want to kiss me again.”

“Pft, yeah, keep telling yourself that, your _majesty_.”

“Stop making it so obvious then.”

Louis glared at Harry, and he got up, walking over to him before he just plopped down in Harry’s lap, hands sliding over his shoulders as he pressed their lips together. He kept his eyes open though, long enough to watch Harry’s flutter shut. It was meant to tease, to prove that Louis definitely didn’t want to kiss him again, but the Prince had such soft lips, and soon Louis felt hands gently on his waist, and okay, this was not a good thing to be doing.

Harry kissed Louis back like he was in love or something, slow and gentle and kind, and when Louis forced himself away, he watched once again as Harry’s eyelids fluttered.

Louis just smirked, chuckling softly as he carefully climbed off of Harry’s lap. “Think we know who wants it more, now.”

“I’m not the one who got in your lap,” Harry pointed out, though he finally had the trace of a smile on his slightly reddened lips.

“Was just showing you a proper kiss, so you didn’t really think I was a bad kisser,” Louis said, standing up and grabbing the food tray, his cheeks only tinted pink a little bit.

“Will you bring me my lunch, later?” Harry asked, tilting his head.

Louis’ eyes narrowed, and he just walked towards the still open door. “We’ll see,” he mumbled, before quickly leaving, hurrying down the hall with a tiny grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave me a comment! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit for ya. Thank you all for reading <3 (posted quickly, let me know if you spot an error!)

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Louis asked, a whole day later. 

“No,” Harry answered while he shoveled a sandwich into his mouth.

“A boyfriend, then?”

“Do you think I would have let you kiss me if I was seeing someone?” the Prince asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Louis shrugged a bit, and leaned back in the chair. “How come you keep bringing up kissing?”

“How come you wanted to know if I was dating someone?” Harry said, smirking.

“Oh, because I’m just so in love with you,” Louis quipped, rolling his eyes, though he was smiling. He liked this banter with the Prince. It was easy.

Harry chuckled at that, and shook his head. “Only a matter of time before that becomes true,” he said with a grin.

Louis barked a laugh, loud and obnoxious. “You wish!” He said, still laughing. “Sorry, your highness, but I don’t think your little fantasy will be coming true.”

Instead of denying it, Harry just smirked again. “We’ll see,” he murmured, before he finished off his sandwich, and downed the rest of his tea.”Wouldn’t mind kissing you again.”

“Yeah?” Louis asked with a smirk, and he got up, walking the short distance to the bed, so he could sit beside Harry. “Are you brave enough to do it, though?”

“Is that a challenge? Or are you just trying to get me to kiss you first?” Harry asked.

Louis chuckled again, and he got close enough to Harry that their noses were almost touching. “I’m certainly not afraid to kiss you first.”

Harry would have quipped something else, but he chose to just lean in, brushing their lips together in a soft kiss. Louis allowed his eyes to flutter, and he kissed Harry back just as carefully, though he stopped it when he felt his own hand twitch with desire to touch Harry’s chest.

“I have to go,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, before pulling away completely, ignoring the goofy grin on Harry’s face. 

“Will you come back?” Harry asked, staring up at Louis a bit hopefully.

Louis smiled, looking over his shoulder at Harry. “We’ll see,” he murmured, but he was leaving, closing the heavy door behind him.

***

A week went by of the same thing. Louis would bring Harry his meals, or stop by just because, and they would banter for a while, before it ended in a few kisses. But Louis would always pull back--would always leave right after. He couldn’t keep doing this. Harry was the Prince for fuck’s sake. _And_ he was their captive! Kissing your captive would probably be looked down upon. Maybe Louis didn’t care, though. Because Harry had nice lips and a nice tongue and a nice mouth overall, and he was a fantastic kisser. It was also _really_ nice to watch Harry’s eyes flutter, or hear him whine when Louis pulled away. It couldn’t hurt, could it?

Soon, the little kisses turned to long, heated kisses, with Louis pressing Harry down against the small bed, and Harry’s hands wandering up under Louis’ shirt, and God, it was so good and too much and not enough at all. 

But then kissing started to end with lying beside each other, talking in hushed tones, smiling and laughing and being close. It was nice, enjoying time with someone like this. Even if it wasn’t the best of ideas. Louis had even brought Harry a nicer pillow to use while he slept--one that was fluffy and soft, unlike the flat, stained one that he’d been using. And he brought a jigsaw puzzle (that was set up on the table, halfway done), a few books, a comb, and some nice smelling soap that Harry could use when he needed to wash his hands. He wanted the Prince to be comfortable.

“I’m sorry we captured you,” Louis whispered one night while his fingers twisted gently in Harry’s hair. “I just. I need the money. I didn’t think it was going to last this long. Thought we’d have given you back by now.”

Harry shrugged, his own fingers ghosting softly over Louis’ face, thumb brushing his lips. “Happens, I guess.”

Louis chuckled at that, and rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re too much.”

“I’m just glad my captor is cute and has a nice bum,” Harry quipped.

“Why are you looking at my bum!” Louis said in mock offence, though he was grinning. “Pervert.”

Harry laughed, and he wiggled his eyebrows. “Can’t help it. S’perfect.”

Louis scoffed, before he pressed their lips together briefly. “Haven’t even really seen it,” he whispered.

“Maybe I could someday,” Harry said right back, his hands smoothing over Louis’ waist. 

“Mm, maybe,” Louis hummed, and kissed Harry again, a little deeper this time, Harry kissing back eagerly.

They should have stopped though, because Zayn came by to do a check on Harry, and he stopped at the door, eyebrows raised as he watched Louis totally making out with the Prince. “Well,” he said, loud enough for them to hear.   
  
Louis jolted, jumping away from Harry quickly, and Harry just glanced over at Zayn, offering him a sheepish smile.

“What are you doing down here?” Louis asked, and he seemed angry. 

Zayn chuckled, and leaned against the door. “Not kissing the prisoner, that’s for sure. He any good?” He teased, smirking at Louis. “Can I have a turn?”

Harry laughed at that, but Louis didn’t think it was funny at all. “No, he’s horrible, and no, you can’t have at turn!” He said firmly, glaring at Zayn. “Go away.”

“Aww, would that make you jealous, Lou?” Zayn asked, grinning wickedly. “If I kissed your little plaything?”

“He’s not a plaything!” Louis growled, walking over to the door, face to face with Zayn. “You shut your fucking mouth.” Louis had no authority over Zayn, but hopefully, as his friend, Zayn would stop. 

Zayn raised an eyebrow, though his eyes narrowed slightly. Now it was a challenge. “Yes, sir,” he whispered coldly, before he walked away from the door and back down the hall.

“Don’t want him kissing me?” Harry asked with a smirk. 

“Shut it, Styles!” Louis hissed, glaring at Harry now. 

Harry got up from the bed finally, and walked over to Louis, looping his arms around his middle. “Hey. Calm down,” he whispered, kissing the back of his neck. “The only criminal I’m kissing is you.”

Louis sighed, and turned in Harry’s arms. “I’m not fuckin’ jealous.”

“Okay,” Harry murmured, his hands lifting to gently cup Louis’ cheeks, before he kissed him once again.

Louis seemed to melt into it this time, his eyes fluttering closed, fingers curling in Harry’s shirt. “I don’t think of you as a plaything,” he whispered when Harry pulled back. “Want you to know that.”

Harry smiled softly, and nodded, bumping their noses together. “I know.”

“Kiss me again,” Louis breathed, hands sliding up over Harry’s chest.

Harry obeyed, tilting his head to fit their lips together, absolutely perfectly.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, comments INSPIRE ME :D :D :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! Also, make sure to keep an eye out for an art piece that ptp-explicit commissioned for me in this chapter!!

Harry had gotten to take a shower one night, which was really amazing. When usually, he’d only been given a cloth and a bowl of water every few days to clean himself.

Louis ate dinner with him afterwards, and they’d spent quite a while kissing, before Louis pulled back, hand tight in Harry’s clean shirt. “I bet I could sneak you into my room,” he whispered.

“Won’t you get into trouble?” Harry asked softly, his lips swollen and red.

“They all like you. And if you kill me, they’ll just kill you, so,” Louis said with a grin. “Not that I’d ever let you kill me.”

Harry chuckled, and rolled his eyes, kissing Louis once again.

Eventually, they made it to Louis’ bedroom, after Louis catching Zayn in the hallway and telling him that they were not to be disturbed. Zayn just smirked while Harry blushed, and he waved them off.

“I’ll even let you sleep on my bed with me if you’re good,” Louis said with a smirk as he closed and locked his door.

Harry chuckled softly, and he looked around the small room, taking in the bed and the tiny dresser and the armchair. “I’m honored,” he said, glancing back at Louis.

Louis grinned, and he gently pressed his hands down on Harry’s shoulders pushing him to sit on the bed. He straddled the Prince then, smiling when Harry’s hands slid over his thighs. He connected their lips, kissing Harry deeply, his arms wrapping around his neck to keep him close. “Could put something on for you,” he breathed into Harry’s mouth. “Dress up all nice for you, yeah?”

“Like a maid’s outfit?” Harry teased, his lips ghosting over Louis’ jaw now while his hands slid up under his shirt over his waist.

Louis chuckled, and shook his head. “Haven’t gotten one of those yet. Was thinking something a little more comfortable.” He got off of Harry’s lap then, and smirked. “Don’t look,” he demanded, grabbing one of his pillows to toss at Harry’s face before he walked over to his small dresser. “No peeking.”

Harry obeyed, pushing his face into the plush of the pillow.

Louis tugged off his shirt, jeans, and boxers, smiling to himself as he rummaged through the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of woman’s underwear--lacy and black, and he put them on before searching out a peach colored, floor lengthed woman’s robe, completely sheer with feathers around the collar and ends of the sleeves. He slipped it on his arms, smirking devilishly, and then he grabbed a plastic king’s crown he had stashed in the bottom drawer too, perching it atop his head. “You can look now,” he murmured, walking back to stand in front of Harry.

Harry opened his eyes, and they focused, and then widened, his jaw going slack. “Oh, wow,” he breathed, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He wanted to make a joke about how Louis was getting right to the point, but any other words were just stuck in his throat. Louis was absolutely the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. The peach color of the robe contrasting perfectly with his skin, the black underwear making his bum look fucking /edible,/ his hair tousled and fanned across his forehead under the crown. Harry /wanted/ him.

Louis smirked, and he walked right up to Harry, though he slapped the Prince’s hand away when he went to touch. “Do you like it?” He asked softly, chuckling when Harry nodded quickly. “Good,” he whispered, before he walked around to the other side of the bed, and lied down, his head and torso propped up by the pillows.

Harry’s eyes never left Louis, and he was biting his lip and looking rather pitiful. His position at the foot of the bed was not nearly close enough to Louis.

Louis sensed it, and he smiled, tilting his head. “Come here, Prince.”

Harry nodded again, and he started to crawl up the bed, but was stopped by Louis’ foot pressing against shoulder. Harry whined softly, turning his head a bit so he could brush his lips against the arch of Louis’ foot.

“Wait,” Louis whispered, reaching up to straighten his crown. “Do you want to kiss me?” He asked, watching Harry closely. When Harry nodded, Louis continued. “And do you want to touch me?” Another nod. Louis smirked, his toes still pressed to Harry’s shoulder. “Do you want to fuck me?” When harry nodded this time, his eyebrows furrowed, and he whined a little. Louis loved it. He moved his leg then, so his ankle was hooked over the back of Harry’s shoulder, his other leg pulling up at the knee, beckoning Harry to come closer.

Harry obeyed the silent invitation, though slowly. He turned his head, lips touching Louis’ calf, kissing up his leg to the inside of his knee.

“Do you want to take me back to the palace with you?” Louis asked suddenly, his voice soft.

“Yes,” Harry breathed, letting his teeth scrape gently over Louis’ thigh, biting him carefully. He wanted to mark every inch of Louis’ skin.

Louis smiled, and he slowly sifted his hand through Harry’s hair while the Prince nipped and kissed at his thighs. “Yeah? Gonna take me back and be my king, aren’t you? Give me everything I want, whenever I want it. Treat me like the /queen/ I so clearly am.”

Harry moaned then, soft and deep, and he stretched up so he could kiss Louis firmly, licking into his mouth messily while Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, just as affected by all of this as Harry was. One of Harry’s arms slipped under Louis, hauling him up so they were pressed together, and Louis didn’t hesitate to wrap his legs around Harry’s hips, back arched.

“Could hold me up against a wall, couldn’t you?” Louis breathed into harry’s mouth. “Just, ah, just fuck me against the wall, yeah? You could.”

“Gonna do it right here,” Harry almost growled, lying Louis back down.

“Fuck,” Louis mumbled, tangling his fingers in the back of Harry’s hair. “Get your kit off, then. Show me how bad you want it.”

Harry nodded, leaning up so he could pull off his t-shirt, tossing it somewhere in the room, before he was leaning down to kiss Louis again, while he reached between them to undo his jeans.

Louis moaned against Harry’s lips, but pulled back. “How big is your dick?” He asked breathlessly. “Bet it’s fuckin’ huge.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at that, shaking his head fondly. “What if it’s small?”

“Well that sucks,” Louis quipped. “I only fuck guys with big dicks.”

Harry raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. “Well. I only fuck nice boys.”

Louis snorted, and pinched Harry’s cheek. “Oh please, sweetheart. You’ve had eyes for me since I worked for your daddy.”

“You’re right,” Harry said, smirking. “Wanted to put you up against the wall then, too.”

Louis gasped in mock surprise. “But you were just a little baby! Only sixteen. Such a naughty boy,” he said with a wicked grin. “I would have let you, though.”

“Well, I’m not sixteen anymore, “ Harry reminded, leaning down to kiss at Louis’ jaw. “My dick is just as big, though,” he breathed, nipping at Louis’ earlobe.

Louis shivered, and wrapped his arms around Harry again. “Let me see it. Please. Have to make sure it’s good before I come back to the palace and have you as my sugar daddy,” he teased.

Harry laughed softly, and sat up, tugging down his jeans. “That actually doesn’t sound too bad,” he said with a grin, shifting so he could get out of his jeans, throwing them to the floor. He decided not to wait anymore, and he pulled off his briefs, too, smirking when Louis’ eyes landed on his cock. “Good enough?” He asked softly.

“Uh huh,” Louis breathed, staring at Harry unashamedly. He reached forward, and brushed his fingers down Harry’s toned stomach, stopping just above his cock. “God, Harry. You’re gorgeous.”

The Prince’s cheeks flushed a bit at that, like being naked in front of Louis wasn’t already embarrassing enough. But Louis seemed genuine, and Harry smiled, lifting his hand so he could take Louis.’ “Thank you,” he whispered, bringing Louis’ hand up to his lips to kiss the top. “As much as I’d love to keep looking at you in this underwear, I think you should take it off,” he added with a grin, his free hand ghosting along the edge of Louis’ panties.   
Louis’ stomach dipped at the gentle touches, and he nodded, eyes fluttering. “Kay,” he whispered, pulling his hand away from Harry so he could hook his thumbs in the lace, tugging the fabric down his thighs, his cock slapping up against his belly.

Harry was leaning down before Louis even got them off his legs fully. He attached his lips to Louis’ collarbone, sucking against his skin while his hand moved to slid over Louis’ chest, thumbing at one of his nipples.

Louis moaned quietly, his fingers once again tangling in the Prince’s hair, tugging a little. “Please don’t tease,” he begged, his voice soft. “Just want it.”

“But I want to eat you,” Harry whined, and he bit down on Louis’ collarbone, sucking hard before moving down his chest, wrapping his lips around one of Louis’ nipples.

“Ah, c-cannibalism is looked down upon, Harry,” Louis quipped, though his back arched, pushing his chest towards Harry more. “Eat me later. Want you inside me, now.”

Harry groaned, nodding as he moved back up to kiss Louis again, fitting his hips between Louis’ legs. He reached between them, and timidly wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock, causing the other man to moan softly. The sound was so pretty, and Harry wanted to hear it all the time. He pumped Louis slowly, before taking both of their erections into his hand, jerking them together.   
  
Louis’ eyes fluttered as his hips moved, pushing up into Harry’s hand. “Fuck, you’ve got such nice hands,” he whispered, before he stretched up so he could reach into the small end table by his bed, and he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. He poked Harry’s cheek with the end of the bottle, and smirked. “Come on, then.”

Harry chuckled, and took the bottle from Louis, opening it up and spreading the substance onto his fingers. “This is all okay, right?” He asked, though he did bring his hand back down to nudge one of his wet fingers against Louis’ rim.

Louis shivered and nodded quickly. “Please. In. I can take it.”

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Harry whispered, leaning forward to capture Louis’ lips in a kiss, while he carefully eased his finger inside of him.

Louis moaned breathily, his eyes falling closed again as he gripped Harry’s shoulders. He hadn’t been with anyone in a long time, and maybe that’s why it felt so fucking amazing. He kept his eyes shut mostly while Harry fingered him open, just enjoying the pleasure of it.

Once Harry was up to three fingers, knuckle deep inside Louis, and he was kissing him fiercely, the man below him shifted, gripping Harry’s hair.

“Enough. Please, want you to fuck me,” Louis begged, rolling his hips.

“Fuck, okay,” Harry mumbled, carefully pulling his fingers out of Louis. He leaned down to kiss him again, while he slicked his cock with more than enough lubricant, and he nudged against Louis’ hole, causing the man to whimper desperately.

“Please, Harry,” Louis pleaded, pressing their foreheads together, his hands settled on Harry’s shoulders.

“Shh,” Harry cooed, kissing Louis once more. “Relax,” he told him, before he was slowly easing his cock inside of Louis, his own jaw going slack as the heat closed around his dick. “Oh, fucking shit, Lou,” he groaned, locking their eyes. Louis’ crown had fallen off, and Harry grabbed for it, placing it back on Louis’ head.

Louis didn’t stop staring at Harry, each breath a quiet chant of ‘yes,’ until Harry was fully buried inside of him. It had been a long time since Louis had sex, and they hadn’t even started yet, but Louis already knew that this was going to be the best he ever had. “D-don’t go yet,” he whispered, because Harry’s cock was /big/ and Louis needed to get used to it. “Just, just hang on,” he breathed.

“Relax,” Harry said again, even if his body was trembling with the desire to rut forward. “I’m not moving until you’re ready.”

Louis nodded, his eyes fluttering as he pushed his fingers through Harry’s hair, still just watching him. “You’re big,” he whispered, his lips quirking up at the corners.

Harry chuckled and shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. We can stop. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

“If you pull it out of me, I’ll cut it off,” Louis threatened, eyes narrowing.

“I won’t” Harry promised, and he nudged their noses together. It may have been too intimate, but Harry didn’t care.

Louis’s eyes fluttered, and he let out a soft noise, before he nodded. “Okay. Go, please,” he whispered.

Harry obeyed, just barely pulling his hips back, and rolling them forward after. He moaned softly, his body trembling just as much as Louis’ was. “You feel so good,” he breathed against Louis’ mouth, kissing him messily again. He loved the eager way Louis responded, kissing Harry back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Harry kept his pace slow for a while, just moving his hips back and forth carefully, in a steady pattern, though, the moment he pushed all the way in, so his cock was buried inside Louis, and he swirled his hips in a little circle, the broken moan that fell from Louis’ mouth was enough to tell Harry he could go faster. So he did, body working harder to move faster, wanting almost desperately to please Louis.

“Yes,” Louis breathed, clinging to Harry as his eyes squeezed shut. “H-harder,” he added only a moment after, pressing his forehead to Harry’s.

Harry nodded, moaning again as his hips rut against Louis harder. “My cock still up to par?” he teased with a little smirk, his lips brushing over Louis’ jaw.

“S’okay,” Louis whispered, voice shaking, and he grinned, tipping his head to the side. It was a lie, of course. Louis couldn’t even remember the last time it felt this good to have something inside him.

Harry chuckled, and leaned up so he could look down at Louis. “Yeah, you look bored,” he joked, reaching up to fix Louis’s crown again.

Louis laughed, and rolled his eyes. “Come on, harder. I’m gonna fall asleep here,” he teased, fingers tangling in Harry’s hair again. He pulled the prince down, and kissed him, licking into his mouth hotly, moaning when Harry’s tongue met his, even though Harry’s pace didn’t change too much. He was fucking Louis hard, it just wasn’t hard enough.

“Never thought I’d be fucking a criminal,” Harry breathed as he pulled back, nipping at Louis’ bottom lip.

Louis scoffed, and tilted his hips upwards. “Never thought I’d let some snooty little rich kid fuck me.”

“Watch your mouth,” Harry growled, snapping his hips forward roughly.

“Ah, fuck,” Louis groaned, tugging Harry’s hair. “Mm, but if talking like that’s gonna get you to pound me, I’m going to keep doing it.”

“Are you always so mouthy?” Harry asked, eyes narrowed.

“Are you always such a cunt?” Louis quipped, before he cried out, Harry giving him exactly what he wanted.

Harry slapped his hand over Louis’ mouth, and drove his hips forward, fucking Louis even harder than he already had been. It was amazing, watching the way Louis’ eyes rolled back in his skull, hearing the muffled whimpers coming from behind his hand--seeing this tiny, bossy, spitfire of a man taking Harry’s dick like a submissive little angel.

“You like that, kitten?” Harry growled against Louis’ ear, biting at the lobe, and Louis just squeezed his eyes shut and moaned pitifully. “Like when I fuck you nice and hard? Bet you’ve been dying for this. Gagging for my cock since you captured me.”

Louis whimpered, his eyes locked on Harry’s face, and he had tears in them, his hands tugging at Harry’s arm. Harry took that as Louis needed him to move his hand, so he did, only for Louis moan. “Flip me over,” he begged, eyes still glassy.

“Fuck, okay,” Harry breathed, and he carefully pulled out of Louis before Louis was already moving onto his belly, pushing his bum up into the air. The crown had fallen off again, neglected as it rolled to the edge of the bed.

“Back in. Now,” he demanded, and Harry wasn’t going to waste time. He pushed the robe aside so it wasn’t blocking Louis. He slid his cock back inside, loving the way Louis’ little body twitched, and he didn’t hesitate to snap his hips forward, already fucking him hard again.

“Oh, god! Yes!” Louis whimpered, practically crying into the pillow his face was shoved into.

Harry looked down, watching the way his cock moved in and out of Louis with ease, and he groaned, reaching to grab a handful of Louis’ hair, pulling a moan from Louis.  
Louis’ back arched obscenely, and he pushed up onto his hands, taking each of Harry’s forceful thrusts with loud, guttural groans.

Harry pulled Louis up by his hair, so his front was pressed against Louis’ back, his hips still moving steadily, while Louis’ arm reached up to wrap around Harry’s neck, fingers tangled in the back of his hair, while Harry’s hand fell down to Louis’ hip, his other sliding over Louis’ belly.

Harry attached his lips to the side of Louis’ neck, just above the robe’s collar, sucking a bruise into his skin.

“Mm, gonna mark me all up, Prince?” Louis asked breathily, lifting his free hand to place it over Harry’s, smiling a bit when Harry stretched out his fingers so their [hands were laced together across Louis’ belly](http://austinattack.tumblr.com/post/143615437282/louis-was-wearing-a-peach-colored-floor).

Harry just hummed a response, kissing up Louis’ jaw, glad when the man turned his head so they could kiss--this one slower and deeper than their previous frantic kisses.

Louis moaned into it, his eyebrows furrowed as he kept Harry close with his arm around his neck, while Harry fucked into him slowly from behind still. His eyes fluttered open, and were met with bright greens looking back at him. The two of them shared a sweet little smile, while Louis breathed out little ‘ah’s’ against Harry’s lips.

Harry slid his hand from Louis’ hip down to his cock, gripping firmly at the base, causing Louis to twitch, fucking forward into Harry’s hand with a little moan.

“Harry,” Louis moaned, nudging their noses together as he panted, his fingers tightening in Harry’s hair. “M’close,” he whispered. “When you m-make me come, I, I want you to keep fucking me until you come. Don’t stop,” he demanded softly, holding the Prince’s gaze.

Harry moaned softly, nodding as he worked his hand over Louis’ cock faster, his own hips snapping forward. Louis didn’t move from his position, arm still around Harry’s neck to hold himself up, and he whimpered pitifully as Harry pumped him, hips rolling to chase the tightness of Harry’s fist. Harry growled when Louis breathed into his mouth that he was going to come, and Harry made sure to fuck him harder, angling his hips right and jerking his dick tighter, and then Louis was shooting over his hand with a pretty little cry, his eyes squeezed shut.

Harry got Louis through it, and he kept going, just like instructed, fucking him until he was about to come himself. He grunted as he gently pushed Louis down away from him, and pulled out, gripping his cock to bring himself to orgasm, spilling all over Louis’ bum and lower back, having made sure to push the robe out of the way.

Louis moaned softly as he felt Harry come on his skin, and he propped himself up a little so he could look behind him to watch. “Mm, what a mess,” he whispered as Harry finished, the Prince panting heavily. He smirked though, when Harry leaned down, his tongue lapping up the mess on his bum. “Shoulda came inside me,” he murmured, reaching back to touch Harry’s cheek. “Then you could have eaten it out of me.”

“Next time,” Harry whispered, kissing up Louis’ spine, before he tipped his head to kiss Louis’ mouth, the other man easily accepting.

Louis smiled into it, before he pulled back. “So there’ll be a next time?” he asked softly.

“I hope so,” Harry murmured, smiling as he pecked Louis’ lips again. He reached to grab the crown once more, and placed it delicately on Louis’ head, smirking.

Louis chuckled, and sat up. “I gotta change my sheets,” he murmured, yawning as he let the robe slip off his shoulders, and he tossed it to the floor. “But I’ll do it tomorrow. We’ll just have to sleep in spunk,” he said, grinning as he made grabby hands for Harry.

Harry didn’t hesitate to move forward, crawling to the head of the bed with Louis.

They got under the blankets, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, keeping him close. “That was really nice,” he whispered, smiling warmly.

“Yeah, it was,” Harry agreed, nosing against Louis’ temple, his arms looping around Louis’ middle. “Maybe I’m a little glad you captured me.”

Louis laughed at that, quiet and airy, and shook his head. “Go to sleep, Prince.”

Harry hummed, kissing Louis’ forehead, and then closed his eyes, allowing the comforts of the warm bed beneath him, the pillows, and Louis in his arms lull him to sleep.

Louis, though, stayed awake for a while, just playing with the soft curls at the nape of Harry’s neck while he listened to the Prince breathe. Tomorrow, Harry would go back to his cell. And they would continue to wait for the man who would finalize the ransom. Louis didn’t want to do it anymore. He wanted to bring Harry home, and maybe stay with him. The intrusive thoughts weren’t welcomed in his brain, and Louis fought hard against him. Once they returned Harry to the palace, Louis would never see him again. And he needed to start to accept that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you like it! Encourage me <3 austinattack.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just porn lol

Harry woke Louis up by pressing tender kisses down his spine, his own cock already hanging heavy between his legs. It wasn’t his fault. Louis looked like a fucking angel lying there all naked. 

Louis hummed softly, his eyes fluttering open. “What’re you doing?” he mumbled. 

“Kissing,” Harry answered quickly, lips ghosting just above Louis’ bum.

“Obviously,” Louis murmured, and he reached back to gently tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair, while one of his legs bent at the knee, sliding up the bed a bit. “Know what you could be doing instead?”

Harry smirked, his hand smoothing along Louis’ thigh. “What?”

“Eating my arse,” Louis stated, pushing his bum back a little.

“Mm,” Harry hummed, and he nodded, not bothering to stall any longer. His lips glided down between Louis’ cheeks, his hands gently spreading them, and he flicked his tongue out against Louis’ hole, pulling a shudder from the other man.

“Fuck, yeah,” Louis breathed, reaching back to grab a handful of the Prince’s hair, while his leg pulled up higher to give Harry more room. “Come on, give it to me.”

Harry moaned softly, and he lapped wetly at Louis’ hole, swirling the tip of his tongue around his rim, before teasing it inside slightly. He rubbed his hand over Louis’s bum, giving him a firm little squeeze as he flicked his tongue.

Louis whimpered at that, pushing his bum back again, rolling his hips in circles. “Wanna sit on your face,” he whispered.

“Fuck, please,” Harry groaned, pulling back, though he smirked and slapped his hand down gently on Louis’ bum.

Louis grinned, and he sat up, pushing Harry onto his back. “Plenty of time to punish me later, Prince,” he murmured, before he was crawling over Harry, looking back so he could carefully settle his bum over his face. Harry was quick to grab for Louis’ hips though, pulling him down fully, tongue already out and ready, pressing flat against Louis’ hole. Louis moaned loudly, head dropping back as his hips moved, bouncing on Harry’s tongue slightly. “Yes, fuck,” he moaned shakily, eyes fluttering closed.

Harry hummed against Louis’ skin, his hands gripping Louis’ hips a bit roughly, while Louis leaned forward, his hands pressed to Harry’s chest. 

“God, you’re so hard,” Louis pointed out, reaching down to gently wrap his fingers around Harry’s cock, just touching him lightly. “Just from eating me out? Wonder if you could come from it.”

Harry answered with a moan, his hips lifting to push his cock through Louis’ fist. He _was_ fucking hard--precome blurting out over Louis’ hand. Louis simply drove him crazy. 

The door opened just then, and Louis frowned deeply when he saw Liam. “Thought I locked that door,” he mumbled, able to feel Harry tensing below him. “What do you want?” he asked Liam harshly.

Liam seemed unphased, just sighing. “What the hell are you doing?”

“Testing out my throne. What do you think? Pretty, yeah?” Louis quipped, bouncing again on Harry’s face.

Liam rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. “We have things to do, Louis. You can’t just waste the day fucking your toy,” he huffed.

“Why not?” Louis quipped, leaning back so he was properly sitting on Harry’s face. He definitely noticed how Harry’s tongue kept working inside him. “Ten more minutes?” he asked then, with a little pout.

“Five minutes,” Liam argued. “And then put him back in the cell,” he said, shaking his head before he was leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Just your toy, huh?” Harry asked, pulling back for a moment. “Think you might be _my_ toy.”

Louis let out a shaky moan then, his head tipping back as he pushed against Harry’s face. “Mm, think you can make me come in five minutes?” he breathed out.

Harry nodded, though he carefully pushed Louis down, so he was sitting in his lap now, his back to Harry’s front. “Let me fuck you,” he whispered, kissing his neck softly, his hand sliding over Louis’ belly, while his cock nudged up between Louis’ cheeks.

Louis smirked, grinding down against Harry. “What, you didn’t get enough last night, needy little Prince? Or are you just greedy?”

“Just greedy,” Harry answered, rutting his hips up again, so his cockhead pressed against Louis’ hole. “Bet I could just slip back inside you. Nice and easy,” he breathed out.

Louis moaned at that, his head tipping to the side as he nodded slowly. He wasn’t good at keeping up a front. “Maybe I want your fingers again, though. We only have five minutes.”

Harry hummed softly, and he nodded, bringing one hand up to Louis’ mouth, tentatively nudging them against Louis’ lips, the other man eagerly opening up to accept. Harry locked their eyes while Louis sucked on his fingers, and he pressed down gently on Louis’ tongue, watching him intensely. 

Louis moaned pitifully around Harry’s fingers, his eyes watering as he felt them moving back towards his throat, but Louis didn’t push him away. 

When Louis gagged, though, Harry carefully pulled them out, despite Louis’ whine, and he brought them down between his legs, easily pressing one inside of him. 

“Fuck,” Louis whimpered, pressing down on it. He was sore, but the burn of Harry’s fingers back inside him felt so fucking good. “Another. Come on, two, Harry.”

The Prince obeyed, slipping in a second, his moan matching Louis’ as he pressed in deeply. “I think you’re the needy one,” he whispered into Louis’ ear. “Want my cock so badly, huh?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis begged, moaning breathlessly when Harry started to fuck his fingers inside him. “Please, Harry, want you so much.”

Harry stretched his fingers out, though, with all of Louis’ begging, he couldn’t wait anymore. He pulled them out, spat on his hand to slick his cock, and carefully pushed inside Louis, groaning against his neck while Louis chanted ‘yes’ over and over again.  
  
It felt just as good as the previous night, Harry’s cock filling him up just right, and Louis tipped his head back onto his shoulder, groaning low in his throat as Harry started up a rhythm. Louis lost himself in the feeling, his moans continuous, fingers digging into anything he could get his hands on. He cried out when Harry grabbed his hips, pulling him down.

“That’s it, all the way down,” Harry gritted against his ear, nipping at the lobe, forcing Louis to stay fully seated on his dick.

“Ah!” Louis squeaked, his eyes squeezed shut. “F-fat fucking cock, _God_ , yes,” he growled, reaching up to yank roughly on Harry’s hair.

Harry snapped his hips again, picking up his hard, fast pace, while he kept a hand planted firmly on Louis’ hip, the other lifting to twist his fingers around one of Louis’ nipples.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, fuck fuck fuck,” Louis grunted, each of Harry’s hard thrusts nailing him right on his prostate. “I’m, I’m, ah, I’m coming,” he whimpered, his cock sputtering over his belly, his toes curled as he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“Shit,” Harry growled, pounding Louis through his orgasm, before his own washed over him, and he was spilling inside Louis with a low, feral moan, fingers leaving deep, red marks against Louis’ hip. He stilled finally, panting out onto Louis’ neck, while his hands smoothed gently over Louis’ sides. 

“Mm.” Louis hummed, rolling his hips slowly, taking in all the little twitches of Harry’s body. He ran his fingers across his own messy stomach, collecting the come there, and he smirked, reaching up to wipe it on Harry’s lips, before he kissed him, moaning quietly against his mouth. 

Harry kissed back eagerly, licking passed Louis’ lips hotly, his hands still touching over his middle. His cock pulsed with aftershocks still, aching inside Louis as he started to soften.

“Should just keep you locked up in here,” Louis murmured, nipping Harry’s bottom lip. “Have you as my personal prisoner. Use you however I please.”

“Sounds good,” Harry said, not at all protesting. “Just have me pound your arse all day, yeah?

Louis let out a soft noise, nodding as he shifted in Harry’s lap, not yet lifting off of his cock, and he wrapped his arms around the Prince’s neck. “Yeah. Keep your pretty cock inside me as long as I want. Maybe tie you up and suck you dry.”

Harry moaned quietly at that, his eyes fluttering shut, and he trailed his fingers up Louis’ spine. “Whatever you want,” he breathed out against Louis’ lips.

Louis felt a strange ache in his chest at Harry’s words, and he just pressed their lips together again, kissing him a bit too sweetly. “I have to get going,” he whispered. “Before Liam kills me.”

“Kay,” Harry murmured right back, his lips still against Louis,’ and he whined when Louis finally lifted off of his cock. 

“Wish I had time for you to clean me out,” Louis said with a smirk, standing up on wobbly legs, reaching back to touch his wet hole. “On second thought. Come here. I want to shower,” he said, motioning for Harry to follow him, which the Prince obliged.  
  
Louis led him through the door and down the hallway to the small bathroom, and they got in the shower together. They shared a few hot kisses, while Harry carefully fingered Louis again--this time just to get him somewhat cleaned up, though he took pride in making Louis hard again. Louis had to work very hard as to not drop to his knees. Once they washed each other up, Louis brought Harry back to his room so he could dress again, and then he reluctantly brought him back to his cell. 

“I’ll bring you breakfast in a little while,” he whispered against Harry’s lips, trying to force himself away from the Prince. 

“Okay,” Harry whispered, hands pressed to Louis’ hips, holding him steady. “Hurry back.”

Louis chuckled, grabbed Harry’s hands to pull them away, and kissed him once more. “I will,” he murmured, smiling before he finally moved away, going to close the heavy cell door. He looked through the metal, and frowned slightly, looking at Harry walking over to the cot. Louis sighed quietly, and he turned so he could hurry down the hall, ignoring the continuous ache in his chest. Harry didn’t deserve this.

***

“I’m not doing anything wrong, Liam,” Louis said angrily, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. Niall had been sent to bring Harry his breakfast. And Louis was getting scolded. 

“No, you’re not. But you’re distracting yourself!” Liam said, glaring down at Louis. “He’s our fucking captive. He isn’t some random boy you can keep shagging.”

“Why not?” Louis asked, an almost pout on his lips. “It’s not hurting anything.”

“You’re making him attached to you,” Zayn piped up. “He’s into you. Clearly.”

“And again, it’s not hurting anything,” Louis grumbled. “Sorry I’m getting laid and the lot of you aren’t!”

Liam and Zayn exchanged a brief look, but said nothing about it. “Louis,” Liam tried. “Just, stop, okay? You can’t keep doing this.”

Louis scoffed, and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Are we done?” He asked, standing up. 

“No, we’re not. You and Zayn are going on a run,” Liam said firmly. “You’re leaving now,” he said, tossing a knapsack to Louis. 

Louis glared at Liam, snatching the bag to put over his shoulders, before he turned quickly to head out, not bothering to see if Zayn was following him.

Once out of their hideout, Zayn and Louis walked silently beside each other, Louis still angry, while Zayn passed glances at him every few moments. 

“You like him too, yeah?” Zayn asked eventually, voice soft.

Louis threw a glare at him, and huffed. “He’s got a big dick. That’s what I like,” he spat, walking a little faster now.

Zayn chuckled, and shook his head. “Big, pretty eyes, too. And a big, goofy grin. And big hands,” he listed, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Fuck off,” Louis growled, and he shoved Zayn, not hard enough to do anything. “He’s a good fuck, okay? There’s nothing wrong with fucking him.”

“What are you gonna do when we give him back?” Zayn asked, looking over at Louis.

“Nothing. It’s not going to matter,” Louis said bitterly, his hands tight on the blade in his hand. “Can you just fuckin’ drop it?”

Zayn shrugged, and turned his face forward again. “Just think you shouldn’t get attached. That’s all.”

Louis ignored him. And once again, he ignored the heavy, unwelcome ache in his chest. 


End file.
